Of Revenge and Chaos!
by The Lovely Marauders
Summary: It started out simply enough: When Teddy showed up wanting revenge, Harry decided to explain why it isn't a good idea. But as he travels down memory lane with his loved ones, it suddenly becomes a lot more complicated.


**Author's Notes: **

**KIP:** Hello, readers! Forgey the Orgy here! Today, Greddy and I have a real treat for you! Isn't that right, Gred?

**Lazy:** That's right, Forge! A great treat in fact!

**KIP: **Today, we offer you a delicious tale of angst, drama, fluff and a whole lot of weirdness!

**Lazy: **Don't forget heartache!

**KIP: ***evil grin* No, we can't forget that, can we? Well, this is a product of our awesomeness, and now we're going to post it for all to read! Now, for the disclaimer and warnings because every fanfic needs them!

**Lazy: ***clears throat* Last time I checked, I was a brunette and lived in America.

**KIP: **Likewise!

**Both: ** Therefore, we don't own Harry Potter!

**Lazy: **How unfortunate for us...

**KIP: ***sadface* That it is... anyway:

**Warning: ** this story contains angst, hints of child neglect/abuse, Molly bashing, Ginny bashing, and a bit of Fred/Harry/George and Sirius/Remus goodness!

**Lazy: **Now on with the story! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

**~()~ ~()~  
><strong>

The sun beat down upon the village of Hogsmeade, bathing it in the golden light of yet another summer's day. Witches and wizards bustled about its busy streets, chatting animatedly with one another. Above them, the sky was a brilliant blue, without so much as a single cloud to blemish it. Weather it was the magic in the air, or just the nature of such a day, it was quite lovely out. Looking over top of the village from a high hill, is none other than the illustrious Potter Mansion; a small but handsome mansion, protected by the most fiercest of wards and enchantments. It is home to the one and only Harry James Potter, Wizarding Britain's most well-known celebrity. Celebrity for defeating the most feared Dark Lord of the time; a snake-like man that had too many hyphenated names to go through. The people of this mansion often called him Voldemort, a name many to this day still feared.

It was this mansion that a little boy of ten was running to with tears running down his face. his hair changed from straight black to a messy, black mop, and if his eyes had been open, one would see them change from amber to an emerald green. The little boy was sporting a split lip and his clothes had patches of dirt on them. He ran right up the hill, jumping over broken branches laying in his way and even the wards and enhancements didn't slow him down. He kept on running until he was finally stopped by a locked door, but it didn't stop him for long. He started to pound on it.

"HARRY! HARRY! HARRY! HARRY!" screamed the little boy, slamming his fists on the door as though his life depended on it.

The door was suddenly opened by a young man, with two more young men behind him, both with red hair. Their wands were drawn as if to protect the little boy who was pounding on the door.

"Teddy, what's -" said the man who opened the door, but that's as far as he got before the little boy flung himself at the man, throwing him off balance, and started to hug and sob into his shoulder. The redheaded men behind the man walked around him and the boy to look outside to make sure no one had chased the boy identified as Teddy and got through the wards.

Once they were sure they were all clear, they looked at Harry, who was practically getting squeezed to death by the little boy, and shook their heads, letting him know that no one followed the boy.

"Teddy," said the Boy Who Lived, pushing a little away from the sobbing boy to get a better look. "I need you to tell me what's wrong and how you got the split lip," He stopped himself from scowling, knowing that his anger wouldn't help things here.

"H-H-H," Teddy tried talking.

"Shh, calm down first," Harry murmured, hugging him and rubbing his back until he was calm once more.

A couple of minutes later and after taking several deep breaths, Teddy tried again, and said, "H-Harry. There were - there were boys at the park by our house where I-I play when Dad goes to work and Pa let's me go sometimes. And they - and they - and they said..." Teddy broke into sobs once more into Harry's shoulder.

As Teddy sobbed, Harry looked at the other two men in the hallway with him, who were looking at Teddy with concern. They were identical.

"He gonna be all right, Harry?" asked the twin on the right.

"I'm not even sure what's wrong with him yet, George," replied Harry. "He got punched or hit in the mouth though and he looks like he got into a fight."

"You want me to fire-call Sirius?" asked Fred, which was also the twin on the left.

"Let's try to find out what happened first," replied Harry, shaking his head. He went back to soothing the child in his arms. Five minutes later, Teddy had calmed down and Harry was able to ask, "What did they say?"

Teddy hiccoughed and then said, "They - they called me a half-breed, monster of a freak with no mum!"

"They did WHAT?" Fred yelled, while George ground his teeth in outrage.

Harry tensed slightly at that, his anger finally showing. Fred and George's anger died for a moment when they saw him stiffen. Then it returned full force, as unwanted memories came to mind. How dare those boys say that to a ten-year-old child!

"And then what happened?" asked Harry, whose breathing had gone faster in an attempt to master himself. He made sure his back was to the twins, so that Teddy couldn't see their expressions either; sometimes children interpreted anger the wrong way and he didn't think now should be one of those times.

"I told them I wasn't! And they said I was! And then one of them came up behind me and grabbed me and held my arms down," Teddy's voice quivered. "And I tried to get away and then everyone was hitting me and then I got hit in the face and then my magic reacted!"

"What did your magic do?" asked Harry. He wasn't worried about Teddy's magic reacting. If they taunted him about what they did, they were wizards so they knew about magic. As would their parents.

"It knocked them away from me and then I ran for it!" said Teddy, tears still running silently down his face. "I came here because I didn't want Pa to see me like this and your my big brother and godfather," Teddy looked slightly confused as he said that but it was what he was always told, "and you said I could always come here whenever I needed to! And I needed to!"

"That's fine Teddy," reassured Harry. "I'm glad you came here. But we've got to let Sirius and Remus know your here, all right? They'll get worried if you were suppose to be at the park and you're not anymore." Teddy nodded his head but he didn't let go.

"We'll have Fred fire-call them while me and George take care of you in the kitchen, okay?" Teddy nodded again, still not letting go.

"You want me to carry you?" asked Harry. Teddy nodded again. And so he did. Along the way, he murmured comforting words meant to soothe. In response, the metamorph nuzzled Harry's chest, seeking safety from a world that had just reared its ugly head.

When they made it to the kitchen table, Harry gently pried a reluctant Teddy off of him, and sat him down on a chair. "Now... let's have a look at the damage, shall we? Can you stick out your lower lip, please?" Teddy obliged, and Harry leaned in for a closer look. "Hm... nothing we can't fix. Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"No," he answered meekly. "my magic stopped them."

Harry and George sighed in relief. "Well, that's good news." He then pulled out his wand, and did a quick Disinfectant Charm.

"Ow! That stings!"

"Sorry, but we can't have that getting infected, now can we? It'll sting even more than that!"

Teddy pouted. "No..."

Harry beamed at him. "There. Now, for a quick Healing Charm..." George watched them with a sense of nostalgic fascination, a small, sad smile tugging at his lips. So many memories...

After Harry was done, they sat in relative silence for a while. As Teddy's tears dried, he seemed to grow more and more angry, until he shouted, "I'm gonna get them back one day! I'll get my revenge! I hate them! I hate all of them!"

Harry and George were taken aback by the sharp, hot anger in the kid's voice. There were tears of what could have been frustration, anger, sadness, or a combination of them. Looking at the small, mirror image of himself, Harry felt his heart break. This hadn't been the first time Teddy had been picked on for being part werewolf, nor would it be the last. The sheer volume of his godbrother's fierce emotions had already become so strong... no, it wouldn't be right to let this go on.

"Teddy, I want you to know something." Harry said, placing a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. "What they did to you was horrible, and no child should _ever_ have to go through that. But, revenge is never the answer."

"And how would _you_ know? You're Harry-freaking-Potter! Everyone loves you!" Teddy ground out defensively. "How would you know _anything_ about what I'm going through?"

"Hey! Don't talk to him like that!" George snapped, upon seeing the light in Harry's eyes dim - a telltale sign that he was upset. He loved Teddy like one of his own and understood the situation, but that didn't excuse treating his husband like shit. And if Fred were here, he'd feel the same way.

Before Teddy could yell at George, Harry intervened. "It's alright, Forge. He's just had a bad day, you know?" Harry then looked to Teddy again. "Teddy, as hard as this is for you to believe, there was a time when I was in a similar position."

Naturally, the boy scoffed.

Harry sighed heavily, but before he could continue, Sirius and Remus came storming in with Fred following behind them. Sirius and Remus scooped Teddy in a hug and both proceed to hug him.

"Are you alright Teddy?" asked Remus concernedly, doing a quick check over his son.

"I'm fine!" said Teddy angrily, pulling back from them and moving away from them.

Remus and Sirius exchanged a look. Teddy always got this way after dealing with bullies about his parentage and knowing Harry, he would have tried to help.

"Teddy!" said Sirius, sternly.

Teddy crossed his arms, looked at them angrily, stomped his foot and said, "I will one day get revenge on all of them!"

Fred and George had move to stand on either side of Harry.

There was an awkward silence in the kitchen at the pronouncement since that was the second time Harry and George had heard it, first time for Fred and too many to count for Sirius and Remus.

Suddenly Fred was laughing and everyone turned to look at him. He tried to stop laughing but it took him a while. After a moment Fred calmed down and said, "Remember when we got revenge in your fifth year, Harry?"

Harry's lips twitched and everyone in the room started to laugh except for Teddy who looked indignant.

"You just said that revenge is never the answer!" Teddy yelled angrily.

Everyone stopped laughing. "Teddy!" Sirius said in a voice that brooked no disrespect.

"Harry is right," continued George. "At first it was okay but everything ended up going haywire."

"It sure did," said Remus, nodding his head.

"You were there, Pa?" asked Teddy, grumpily, not believing any of them for a moment. When he was big enough, there would be pay back.

"Your dad and I were both there as were Harry, Fred and George," said Remus. He sounded a sad and happy at the same time.

"What did you do?" asked Teddy.

Harry blanched. To tell Teddy what they did, they would have to tell him why they did and they never told him anything about that part of his life. He never knew why he was his brother and godfather as well because that shouldn't be possible. Fred and George each grabbed one of his hands and Sirius and Remus looked at Harry sympathetically and Teddy just wanted to know so he could get ideas.

"Let's going into the living room where we can be comfortable and tell the story," suggested Harry. Everyone nodded and they all walked towards their living room.

Sirius, Teddy and Remus sat down on one sofa while Fred, Harry and George sat down on the other one.

"Well," started Harry. "It started out like this..."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading!<br>**

**Beta work done by the lovely and beautiful Raven Potter Weasley, (AKA Won-Won) *hearts* **


End file.
